


One Kiss, Goodbye.

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-lawsuit, Pre-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small gesture but Luhan can understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss, Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> It's set pre-lawsuit but has implications for the lawsuit so... yeah. That's a warning for anyone who doesn't want to read stories with this issue. Also, it's been a while so I cannot remember the date of this event, but I think it was the showcase.

Luhan can’t say that he didn’t know. It’s impossible not to notice. Yifan has always had a hard time and the break was bound to come. Everyone has limits and when it comes, nothing can stop it. When they are given the plushies at the end, Yifan comes to Luhan with a soft and genuine smile on his face. Luhan fears it, but he steps forward and accepts it as the final. Yifan’s smile widens into that same old goofy one and he presses the lips of his pale plushie against Luhan’s green one, a last kiss, an unspoken goodbye.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I was planning to write much later and it was intended to be longer to meet the requirements of my EXO Shipping Challenge, but then Luhan filed a lawsuit as well so that's out the window. But I had this idea in my head for the longest time, so I got it out of the way with a drabble.
> 
> I'll be wishing all the boys the best, no matter what it is that they're doing and where.


End file.
